FIFA's Hunger Cup 2018 o espera lo inesperado
by Wind und Serebro
Summary: Ha pasado cuatro años y con ello otra copa de realiza, esta vez en Rusia. Todo es desde el punto de vista de un personaje que más adelante revelará su identidad. A excepción de las conversaciones.
1. Inauguración y fase de grupos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro. A**

 **dvertencia: Presentación oficial; OC de Perú (según mi imaginación) se llama Mario Vallejo, en homenaje a Mario Vargas Llosa y César Vallejo.**

 **Inauguración y fase de grupos**

Qué gustos pasados de moda tiene Rusia; organizar el desfile de los distritos participantes al ritmo de "Rock DJ", aunque a nadie parecía disgustarle y especialmente a Inglaterra, tributo del distrito UEFA quien emocionado mostró su dedo medio a las cámaras:

—¡No manches! —exclamó México ante sus compañeros del distrito CONCACAF— ¡Y a mí no me dejan decir ni "pio"!

—Concéntrate México, sonríe y no mires las pantallas —respondió Costa Rica y aconsejó al de junto— no estés nervioso, no pasa nada, Panamá.

—Gracias, chicas. Me esforzaré y trataré de pasarla bien.

México iba vestida con la cuera tamaulipeca; es decir un vestido y chaqueta de cuero con flecos, verde oscuro con detalles color blanco que hacían juego con sus zapatos. Costa Rica iba vestida con una falda con olanes rojo y azul, una blusa blanca y una trenza con cintas idénticas a los olores de su falda. Panamá iba vestido con su traje tradicional que denotaba una sencilla elegancia: pantalón y camisa blancos, zapatos negros y un sombrero "pintao" Ahora pasemos a los tributos del distrito CONMEBOL:

—Al fin —se emocionó Perú— después de muchos años...

—Por poco y no lo lográs, hermana: las boleadoras que despreciaste son las que te dieron el boleto —comentó Uruguay

—No puedo odiarlas después de todo —replicó Argentina con una sonrisa.

Argentina, como era de esperarse usaba el traje de gaucho: una camisa blanca, una faja azul, chaleco y bombacha azules aunque su pañoleta era color verde, sus botas eran negras. Uruguay también iba vestida con el traje de gaucho; solo que la camisa es azul y el chaleco y bombacha gris claro que hacía juego con una pañoleta blanca con razas azules. Ambas portaban el sol inti como hebilla. Perú hacía énfasis de su regreso, usaba su traje de montaña: el chullo (gorro) y el poncho rojos, la camisa blanca y pantalón negro, chumpi (faja) de muchos colores que representaban la herencia inca, a pesar de llevar botas en lugar de ojotas (sandalias), algunos detalles de la vestimenta brillaban como si fueran hechos de cristal. Brasil, usaba el traje de capoeira; blanco, ligero y desenfadado. No hay mucho qué detallar salvo que se veía más tranquilo. Colombia… se vistió con el liqui-liqui blanco y su sombrero de la guajira, bastante elegante.

El resto de los distritos también optaron por usar un traje típico o el traje de un guerrero, como en el caso de Japón con su atuendo samurai, y el anfitrión:

—Rusia se ve copado —dijo Argentina— le queda muy bien el traje de zar

—No lo sé, para mí que se vistió como Tolstói en sus tiempos de aristócrata en el ejército — replicó Uruguay.

La primera fase o "las simulaciones" consiste en tres jornadas; por medio de un sorteo, los 32 tributos serán asignados a cada uno de los ocho sectores de modo que sean cuatro participantes por sector. En las siguientes tres jornadas de "simulaciones" cada tributo debe acumular la mayor cantidad de puntos para ser los primeros dos por sector. Esta vez los combatientes entran a una especie de cabina de 100m2 en el que enfrentarán al rival de modo virtual, el equipo (gafas, uniforme, arsenal) está registrado en la base de datos. Cada sector tiene dos áreas de lucha con dos cabinas cada una.

Sector 1: Rusia (rojo), Arabia Saudita (gris), Egipto (gris), Uruguay (azul marino)

Sector 2: Portugal (rojo), España (rojo), Marruecos (rojo), Irán (gris)

Sector 3: Francia (azul marino), Australia (azul marino), Perú (rojo), Dinamarca (rojo)

Sector 4: Argentina (azul marino), Islandia (azul marino), Croacia (azul marino), Nigeria (gris)

Sector 5: Brasil (azul marino), Suiza (rojo), Costa Rica (azul marino), Serbia (rojo)

Sector 6: Alemania (gris), México (gris), Suecia (azul marino), Corea del sur (gris)

Sector 7: Bélgica (rojo), Panamá (azul marino), Túnez (rojo), Inglaterra (rojo)

Sector 8: Polonia (rojo), Senegal (gris), Colombia (azul marino), Japón (azul marino) Primer Jornada:

Sector 1:

Rusia vs Arabia Saudita (5-0) Quienes creyeron que sería una simulación aburrida para los patrocinadores, resultó sorprendente con el desempeño del ruso, muchos subestimaron a Rusia y otros sobreestimaron a Arabia.

Egipto vs Uruguay (0-1) Admitamos que Uruguay ataca con todo y que el hecho de que Egipto no usara el arma principal es una estrategia interesante: cuidar un arma recién reparada ante unos posibles dientes de acero que extrañamente no se usaron… "haz fama y échate a dormir"

Sector 2:

Portugal vs España (3-3) Dos hermanos igual de buenos, Portugal lució su arma principal en la primera jornada para demostrar a los promotores que no es sólo pulirla cada quince días.

Marruecos va Irán (0-1) Saben qué hacer y cómo luchar, no hay más que agregar. La herencia de Persia no juega mal.

Sector 3:

Francia vs Australia (2-1) Aceptemos que el queso envinado va con todo y está preparado.

Perú vs Dinamarca (0-1) No sirve de nada saber pelear si no puedes ganar, alguien pudo haberlo hecho mejor.

Sector 4:

Argentina vs Islandia (1-1) Recién reconciliada con sus boleadoras y fallar el golpe definitivo con ellas.

Croacia vs Nigeria (2-0) Croacia pelea con agresividad y funciona.

Sector 5:

Brasil vs Suiza (1-1) El mago empata con el acaudalado.

Costa Rica vs Serbia (0-1) El tributo más sabio del distrito CONCACAF pierde su primera simulación, sin embargo no pierde esa linda sonrisa.

Sector 6:

Alemania vs México (0-1) Ni ella se la cree, tal vez ese sea su punto débil, como siempre.

Suecia vs Corea del sur (1-0) El sueco se lo ganó pero la disciplina del surcoreano sobresalió

Sector 7:

Bélgica vs Panamá (3-0) Kugelzentum tal vez tenga razón: Bélgica tiene potencial, pero luchó contra el debutante.

Túnez vs Inglaterra (1-2) Aunque el inglés sea un experto, Túnez tiene buen nivel de pelea.

Sector 8:

Colombia vs Japón (1-2) Vaya primera simulación, alguien pudo haberlo hecho mejor.

Polonia vs Senegal (1-2) Ni para asombrarse, Senegal tiene técnica y talento.

Hay que admitir que los distritos CONCACAF Y CONEBOL tienen una lengua en común: el español (o castellano) y sin embargo es poco probable que se decrete la fusión de ambos por los niveles de entrenamiento. Brasil, Uruguay y Argentina son los "profesionales": aquellos tributos que ganaron la copa y obtienen beneficios ya sea con armas, uniformes o acontecimiento de lugares de entrenamiento.

Segunda Jornada:

Sector 1:

Rusia vs Egipto (3-1) Rusia volvió a ganar, ya no es el mismo novato de hace cuatro años. Egipto estreno su arma principal con efectividad.

Uruguay vs Arabia Saudita (1-0) Ella lo sabe, pero el árabe está aprendiendo.

Sector 2:

Portugal vs Marruecos (1-0) Un poco difícil, pero pelearon bien.

Irán vs España (0-1) Se nota que España y Portugal son hermanos.

Sector 3: Dinamarca vs Australia (1-1) No hay mucho qué comentar.

Francia vs Perú (1-0) El francés es un gran guerrero, no se rinde.

Sector 4:

Argentina vs Croacia (0-3) La Argentina no sabe controlar su armamento, se ve tensa.

Nigeria vs Islandia (2-0) El inesperado resultado que salva a la argenta.

Sector 5:

Brasil vs Costa Rica (2-0) No se puede negar que el brasileño pelea bien pero su arma principal es engañosa.

Serbia vs Suiza (1-2) El suizo invierte bien en entrenamiento.

Sector 6:

Corea del sur vs México (0-1) Ambos tiene buen nivel de pelea, pero hay algo en la mexicana que podría llegar a ser líder del sector.

Alemania vs Suecia (2-1) Al fin el alemán atacó, a un sueco cuya distracción le costó la batalla.

Sector 7:

Bélgica vs Túnez (5-2) Esa chica impresiona, Túnez todavía da pelea

Inglaterra vs Panamá (6-1) Vuelve el inglés, tiene con qué.

Tercera jornada

Sector 1:

Uruguay vs Rusia (3-0) Ya se definen los lugares, la uruguaya es líder usando combinación de arsenal.

Arabia Saudita vs Egipto (2-1) Mostraron su potencial al luchar pero el árabe se fue con honor y el egipcio con una sabia estrategia.

Sector 2:

Irán vs Portugal (1-1) España vs Marruecos (2-2) Los ibéricos pasaron la primera ronda, el español es líder.

Sector 3:

Dinamarca vs Francia (0-0) Demasiado blandos, demasiado.

Australia vs Perú (0-2) Finalmente el peruano mostró todo su arsenal y lucha. Se irá orgulloso y satisfecho después de todo.

Sector 4:

Nigeria vs Argentina (1-2) La Argentina jugó con sus boleadoras y un arma desconocida hasta entonces.

Islandia vs Croacia (1-2) El islandés hizo un buen debut, lo hará mejor.

Sector 5:

Serbia vs Brasil (0-2) Y así Brasil se convierte en líder del sector.

Suiza vs Costa Rica (2-2) Se despidió bien la costarricense, supo cómo luchar.

Sector 6:

México vs Suecia (0-2) ¿Qué fue lo que la intimidó más: su estatura o su agresividad?

Alemania vs Corea del sur (0-2) El héroe del sector, un rey sin corona… eliminó al campeón de la copa con disciplina y determinación.

Sector 7:

Inglaterra vs Bélgica (0-1) Un confiado y perezoso inglés ante una constante chica de Bélgica.

Panamá vs Túnez (1-2) Se fueron con dignidad.

Sector 8:

Japón vs Polonia (0-1) No sirvió de mucho el triunfo del polaco.

Senegal vs Colombia (0-1) El colombiano ganó pero ya no usó su arma principal.

En esta copa existen dos profesías: "En año del perro: o se come pasta o se bebe caipiriña" y aquella en la que dice: "De los distritos UEFA y CONCACAF hay un evento final: la batalla inevitable entre México y Portugal" ¿Cuál de las dos profesías se cumplirá primero?

* * *

No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos ;)


	2. Post inuguración

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

 **Post inauguración**

Después de cada simulación, los tributos se reúnen en un área común lo más parecida a una cafetería. Cada nación se reúne con los suyos. Esto fue lo ocurrido antes de las jornadas de simulaciones:

—Pero, todos seguimos siendo amigos, no importa si nos enfrentamos ¿Cierto?, Alemania no será tan rudo como lo fue con Brasil ¿Cierto?

—Calmáte, México —respondió Argentina— por qué no tomás algo, a vos te fue bien. Yo tengo que pelear contra Nigeria ¿Me entendés? ¡Nigeria!

—¿En qué piensas, Perú? —preguntó Costa Rica

—Mirá, Perú, dejá que tu buena amiga la argenta te aconseje: como es tu regreso a la copa de la inanición, tenés que pelear con honor. Han pasado muchos años que no participás y te has perdido de mucho.

—Nos hacías mucha falta, parce —lo animó el colombiano.

—Voy a preparar algo de mate antes de que Uruguay tenga la iniciativa—dijo Argentina

—¡Oye!

—Es broma, la Kugelzentrum no nos deja.

Acto seguido, la rubia se levantó para dirigirse al área de comida donde había agua caliente para preparar té o en el caso de ella, mate. No pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de la mesa de los hablantes de árabe y sin pena alguna se acercó al egipcio:

—Chao, sé que me entendés porque tú idioma y el mío se parecen. Iré al grano: me enteré que tu arma principal quedó arruinada por unos ramos. Así que es preferible que no arriesgués tu arma que está recién reparada o te va a ir mal, mejor dejar pasar la ronda. Se ve que tu arma es muy buena y a largo plazo será la decisión más sabia hasta ahora. Bueno chao.

Sin importar la cara de extrañeza del egipcio, Argentina se regresó a terminar de preparar su mate para luego regresar a la mesa de los hispanohablantes. La convivencia era buena con todo y bromas cuando el tributo organizador saludó:

—¡"Privet", amigos! Me alegra que puedan participar en este evento. Cada vez seremos mejores.

—¡Hola Rusia! —dijeron a coro.

—Me gusta mucho su mesa, se siente un ambiente como de familia, da. Bueno, ahora debo irme no sin antes desearles todo el éxito del mundo. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos, Rusia —se despidieron al unísono.

—Al menos el anfitrión es amable y no fue como ciertas personas que conozco —dijo la uruguaya.

—Ya pasaron cuatro años, vamos a superarlo y lo digo por cierta amiga que conozco: ¿Verdad, México?

—Pero sirvió de algo —respondió la mexicana— el que la hace la paga, tarde o temprano. Holanda se lo buscó y Chile también.

—No te juzgo —dijo Perú— Chile se portó muy grosera durante estos años y aprendió su lección.

—Normalmente ella no es así —comentó Colombia— ¿Cuál fue ese cambio de actitud?

—No me miren que yo no tengo nada que ver con sus actitudes antideportivas… y si hablamos de actitudes antideportivas, Alemania va para allá y no le dicen nada.

—Lo dices porque quedaste en segundo lugar —dijo la mexicana.

—Pero ella tiene razão —respondió el brasileño—Alemania es buen perdedor pero pésimo ganador. Lo bueno es que no fue más allá de los deportes.

—Para mi que todos somos malos ganadores —concluyó la uruguaya— y lo digo porque hice cosas horribles cuando ganaba.

—No entiendo por qué permitieron la participación de nuestras contrapartes como espectadores —se cuestionaba la costarricense.

—Ni yo —dijo el colombiano— pero me aterra pensar que afecte la cantidad de patrocinio de nosotros los tributos.

De repente suena un altavoz:

"A todos los tributos participantes se les pide amablemente que se presenten a los sectores asignados, una vez acabada la jornada deben ir a enfermería para revisión. El área común sigue siendo disponible para el alimento o convivencia. Udachi a todos.

* * *

*Udachi significa "Buena suerte"

Los entrenadores de Arabia Saudita, Egipto, Colombia, Perú son argentinos y el de Argentina, también.

¿Por qué los 2ps animarán a los tributos? Porque se han presentado quejas sobre los aficionados que se burlan aprovechandose del idioma.

En Uruguay la cannabis es legal

Las autoridades turísticas están pidiendo a los rusos que sean buenos anfitriones

No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos ;)


	3. Octavos de final

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

 **Segunda fase: Octavos  
**

Las reglas de la segunda fase no han cambiado y para repasarlas aquí están...

Reglas de la segunda ronda:

1\. El tiempo de batalla será de 90 horas, habrá dos tiempos extra equivalentes a 3 horas.

2\. Destruir la base de tu oponente equivale a 5 puntos, en caso de que el participante ataque su propia base, serán cinco puntos para el oponente por autosabotaje.

3\. El primero en caer será el perdedor

4\. Si uno de los participantes sigue de pie pero su base está destruida, se considera perdedor.

5\. En caso de que ambos esten de pie pero sus bases estén destruidas deberán batirse en duelo de cinco balas por carga hasta que uno de los dos haya caido.

6\. La desición del observador mayor será inapelable. Suceda lo que suceda.

En esta copa quedó un tributo de la Concacaf, cuatro tributos de la Conmebol, diez de la UEFA y uno de la AFC ¿Cómo fue que ningun tributo CAF pasó a la segunda ronda? Felicidades a los que pasaron y a los que realmente se esforzaron.

Octavos de final:

Francia vs Argentina (4-3)

Era de esperarse. Argentina tiene una lección qué aprender, un grillete que quitarse y unas boleadoras qué condicionar.

Uruguay va Portugal (2-1)

¿Se acuerdan de ese chiste del policía bueno y el policía malo? Argentina es la policía buena.

España vs Rusia [3 (1)-(1) 4]

Recordando esos tiempos zaristas, pero esta vez Pushkin sobrevive al duelo.

Croacia vs Dinamarca [3 (1)-(1) 2]

Dinamarca se superó a si mismo, mejorará.

Brasil vs México (2-0)

Ella realmente (no) confiaba en sí misma y el fuerte se derrumbó en dos ataques.

Bélgica vs Japón(3-2)

"¡Me impresionas, eres todo un samurái" dijo Bélgica cuando vio el fuerte del japonés casi intacto… hasta que ella se recuperó.

Suecia vs Suiza (1-0)

¿Qué tan agresivo puede ser uno para hacer enojar al neutral suizo?

Colombia vs Inglaterra [3 (1-1) 4]

Hay batallas que si son bien luchadas hasta el final, los resultados saben a una confortante taza de café.

Nadie esperaba que se fueran los favoritos, todos los patrocinadores deseaban la pelea entre las boleadoras de Argentina y la albarda de Portugal y se dieron cuenta que la profesía sobre este últimobcontra México sería en ocho años.

* * *

"Imaginemos cosas fregonas" dijo cierto jugador, pero es mejor hacerlas sin importar que "simplemente no se te den". Mis felicitaciones de nuevo a la selección de Japón con su diciplina y actitud deportiva. Me hubiera encantado que siguiera jugando.

No duden en dejar un review o bien en agregarlo a favoritos ;)


	4. Primer jornada de las simulaciones

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

 **Primera jornada de simulaciones**

Es la mañana de la primera jornada de simulaciones, los tributos participantes se reunieron para desayunar. El huevo es ingrediente común en la dieta matutina de los treinta y dos tributos; las bebidas, colaciones y acompañamientos varían por cada distrito. Ahora son las conversaciones del distrito UEFA:

—Mon Dieu! No puedo creer que volvamos a competir.

—Oui, mi querida Belgique —dijo Francia— me siento renovado y al mismo tiempo con experiencia.

—¿No les parece que estamos exagerando? No hay que confiarnos que cada quien ganó su boleto con su mejor esfuerzo.

—Suitzerland tiene razón, frog —habló Inglaterra— hace cuatro años que no nos ha ido bien, todo fue por confiarnos.

—Pero la pasión es lo que define al que gana del que pierde.

—But Spain, no siempre es así.

—Le creo a meu amigo Inglaterra, a veces es el miedo una fuente de motivación —dijo Portugal.

En la mesa de los nórdicos, el tema no variaba tanto:

—De todos los nórdicos, llegaré más lejos.

—No exageres, Danmark —replicó Islandia— hace ocho años que no pasabas de las simulaciones y hasta este año lograste ocupar un lugar en esta copa. Esta es la primera vez que voy y soy mucho más realista.

—Tú podrías llegar tan lejos como te lo propongas, lo decreto yo: Danmark, rey de los nórdicos.

—No l' veo la gr'cia.

—Deja la ironía, Sverige —habló el danés— estoy muy emocionado porque casi estamos todos, los nórdicos. Ojalá que Norge nos esté apoyando desde su casa. Deseo que podamos pasar a la segunda fase. En especial tú, Sverige.

Cuando el altavoz avisó que faltaban quince minutos para la simulación, todos se apresuraron en terminar su desayuno, dejaron sus platos, cubiertos y charolas en la pileta de los trastes sucios. A excepción de Japón, quien se levantó con su charola hacia la cocina, no sin antes saludar y pedir permiso para luego lavar sus trastes y colocarlos en la alacena una vez secos. Los encargados no podían decir nada ya que era parte de sus costumbres. Por su parte, Senegal juntó los trastes de Nigeria y de los otros tributo del distrito CAF a pesar de estar en la mesa con Arabia Saudita.

La primer jornada de las simulaciones acabó en orden, después de la revisión médica los tributos se fueron a comer. El menú era el mismo: filete con guarnición y cereal; la bebida era lo que variaba y dependía de los gustos en común de cada distrito. Rusia iba a cada mesa a saludar:

—Ya estamos casi todos, falta Costa Rica y México.

—Calma, Panamá —dijo Perú, han de estar en la revisión… ¿Cómo les fue?

—Suspendieron una de mis armas hasta nuevo aviso —dijo Colombia

—A mí más o menos, che… mis boleadoras fallaron y empaté.

—Tranqui, hermana —consolaba Uruguay— te irá mejor en la segunda jornada.

—A vos te fue bien, no necesitabas usar los "dientes de acero".

—¿Cómo no?

—Vamos, Uruguay, sos buena guerrera y los patrocinadores dijeron que sos la favorita para ganar. Al menos uno de los tributos ya sea de CONCACAF o CONMEBOL debe llegar a la última ronda o para enfrentar al campeón actual y este loco se viene con…

—Alemanha na derrota! Alemanha na derrota! —llegó Brasil corriendo a la mesa

—¿De qué hablas, parce? ¿Por qué en derrota?

—Perdió Alemania —dijo Uruguay —Pero para eso tenía que ganar el que lo haya enfrentado.

—A México le tocaba pelear contra Alemania en las simulaciones… ¿México?

—Hay que ir por ella —dijo Colombia.

No fue necesario porque Costa Rica acompañaba a una sorprendida México, no emitía sonido alguno a pesar de su boca abierta.

—Decínos —dijo Argentina— ¿Cómo venciste a Alemania?

—Hay que dejarla respirar —habló la costarricense— tranquila, te traigo un poco de pan y agua.

Una vez que lograron calmar a México esperaron a que pudiera hablar.

—Dinos… ¿Cómo venciste a Alemania? —preguntó Perú.

—No lo sé…

* * *

No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos ;)


	5. Cuartos de final

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

 **Advertencia: introducción parcial de un personaje**

 **Segunda fase: Cuartos**

Francia vs Uruguay (2-0)

¿Francia actuando como un caballero? Hace mucho que no se veía tanta honestidad del francés, tanto, que se ganó el respeto de la uruguaya. A su vez la uruguaya demostró ser excelente y madura perdiendo.

Brasil vs Bélgica (0-2)

Tal vez Kugelzentrum tenga razón, Bélgica va con todo.

Suecia vs Inglaterra (0-2)

Suecia perdería al encontrarse con alguien como Inglaterra; el pirata venció al vikingo.

Rusia vs Croacia [3 (2) – (2) 4]

¿Cómo despedirse de un mundial? A lo Pushkin y con una sonrisa. Tranquilo Rusia, llegaste muy lejos y te recuperarás siempre y cuando no seas como México.

Ni yo me la creo, los distritos CONCACAF y CONMEBOL se quedaron sin tributos. Lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir: alguien pudo haberlo hecho mejor y yo estaría apoyando. Me refiero a Chile que está fuera del mundial, ahora debo salir a donde está el estudio de doblaje más cercano de Santiago y avisarle que la venganza está hecha a pesar de que no pude sabotear directamente. Lo bueno es me recrearé mis pupilas con el francés, el inglés y el croata en el desfile de los cuatro sobrevivientes... Aunque me hubiera gustado que participara el turco, pero me conformo con verlo hacer negocios con mi contraparte, lástima que solo sean trajes, firmas y cerrar tratos estrechando manos.

* * *

Los 2p estan sueltos y más la 2p de Chile. No se asusten, hay una explicación al respecto y habrá un final feliz, esperemos que el que gane demuestre ser un excelente ganador que hace mucha falta.

La mayoría de las telenovelas turcas son dobladas en Chile y es junto con México, Venezuela, Colombia y en los.últimos años Argentina una industria fuerte en el doblaje latinoamericano.

en review o bien agregarlo a favoritos ;)


	6. Los cuatro sobrevivientes

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

 **Los cuatro sobrevivientes  
**

El desfile de los cuatro mejores es completamente del distrito UEFA. Todos desfilaron al ritmo de esa canción de Vitas llamada "Séptimo elemento".

Francia portaba el uniforme de mosquetero: una túnica de medio cuerpo azul sobre el uniforme blanco con pantalones rojos y botas negras. Sobre la túnica un gallo bordado en hilo de plata, tanto en frente como espalda. Su sombrero azul se adornaba con tres plumas azul, blanca y roja. El conjunto y sus ojos azules era del agrado de muchos, no solo de las admiradoras.

Bélgica iba vestida al estilo de Audrey Hepburn en la película "Desayuno en Tiffany" salvo su collar de diamantes rojos, demostrando que la sencillez puede se elegancia que no pasa desapercibida. Coincidía con las expectativas de los patrocinadores y de la sorpresa que dio. Kugelzentrum no podía estar equivocado al recomendarla.

¿Qué podemos decir de Inglaterra? No iba vestido de pirata o a la usanza victoriana; iba vestido como en los años sesenta: un traje sastre gris con botines negros y una chaqueta blanca con la enorme cruz de san Jorge en lados superior y posterior. La camisa era blanca y la corbata, roja. Al momento de abrir su chaqueta, se dejó ver el saco de tres botones, algo característico de un "mod" y al momento de quitársela, podían verse las mancuernillas con los círculos de la real fuerza aérea. Bastante atractivo a la vista incluso con esas cejas.

El cuarto finalista pero no el menos importante, Croacia: no hay que negar que el traje típico es un clásico para los desfiles ya sean de inauguración o de los cuatro sobrevivientes. Sin embargo iba vestido con traje negro y corbata blanca a cuadros rojos y llevaba un bastón cuya punta era una pequeña bobina de Tesla. Podría ser la encarnación del inventor de no ser por su peinado y barba descuidados que no lo hacían ver mal.

De nuevo eran tres hombres y una chica como finalistas, pero sabemos que Bélgica es más fuerte que Argentina, Croacia está madurando, Francia está más centrado e Inglaterra demuestra quién es el más experimentado. Ojalá que Chile estuviera aquí para ver esto y se le quitara el enojo por lo que les pasó a los tributos de los dos distritos. No me gustó que me regañara cuando le informé sobre el ridículo que hicieron los tributos de CONCACAF y CONMEBOL y, ¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan moralina? Si ella era la que se burlaba de los que derrotaba y si uno trataba de entrar en razón, ella alegaba que "le tenían envidia". Yo sé que antes no era así y desconozco qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar. Recuerdo que en una ocasión se burló de Perú dejando en un panel del área de entrenamiento "Aquí estuvo la reina de los dos distritos" con su lápiz labial. Uruguay no dejó pasar este hecho y defendió al peruano diciéndole que Chile actuaba como los "nuevos ricos" y todo por un pase al "reconocimiento del terreno"*.

Ese pase al "reconocimiento del terreno" sirve como una especie de copa mundial del hambre; el anfitrión, el campeón actual y un representante de cada distrito obtienen el pase y deben luchar para ser los favoritos de los patrocinadores e incluso ganar alguna recomendación de la Kugelzentrum. Este último lo ganó Alemania del distrito UEFA con tan solo el arsenal de repuesto, como subcampeonas no nos fuimos sin hacer escándalo, pero ya es suficiente con hablar de mí y de mi contraparte original. Es hora de las entrevistas:

Bélgica se veía muy emocionada al ser una de los cuatro sobrevivientes. No dejaba de sonreír pero su tic era jugar dando vueltas con sus dedos, su boquilla para cigarrillos. "Pienso que es una gran oportunidad de participar, estoy agradecida con los patrocinadores y todos lo que han creído en mí. Espero cumplir esta misión" Ahora que si uno presta atención, el cigarrillo soltaba chispas artificiales, como brasas ardientes, un rojo que hacían con sus diamantes. Cuando el entrevistador le pidió que luciera su vestido, Bélgica se puso de pie y golpeó sus zapatillas para que cambiarán de negro a un rojo brillante, como si fueran hechos de rubíes. Su diseñador tendrá un trabajo asegurado hasta el 2022.

Era turno de Francia y a pesar de escuchar risas, palabras simples y anticuadas que en su voz sonaban dulces e inspiradoras, no podía evitar ver su uniforme de mosquetero. Hasta que habló en español ibérico y dijo lo siguiente: "No busco burlarme de nadie, cada competidor merece respeto por el hecho de estar aquí. Me he llevado muy bien con Perú, Argentina y Uruguay. Hemos quedado bien y deseo que logren aplicar lo aprendido en estas batallas." Estúpida y sensual tono de voz de este franchute, hace que el público se encariñe con él. Se despidió del entrevistador y del público.

Inglaterra no dijo mucho, sólo supe que estaba amenazado pero fue porque me enteré por una conversación de las pequeñas Falklands, muy bien portadas pero un poco serias. Estas gemelas tienen un pingüino y un borrego de mascotas y no dejan de hablar de ello. Volviendo a la entrevista, Inglaterra se sentía muy cómodo ante la cámara. Sonreía cual Beatle animado. Incluso tocó algunos arpegios con una guitarra que el foro consiguió: el mejor "And I love her" que haya escuchado hasta ahora. Cuando le preguntaron sobre su pelea más difícil, dijo que con Colombia. El entrevistador mencionó "Cofee or tea" y el inglés sólo alcanzó a sonreír.

La entrevista a Croacia llamó mi atención por un simple detalle, mandó saludos a Serbia y al resto de sus "hermanos". El entrevistador no quiso quedarse con las ganas de meter conflicto por felicitar el esfuerzo de Ucrania en lugar de Rusia, el croata confesó que lo decía de juego pero que igual felicitaba a todos los eslavos por ese buen espíritu.

Esto fue todo lo que vi, faltó ese sabor CONCACAF-CONMEBOL pero me conformo con eso.

* * *

Estas son las frases de los cuatro mejores:

Bélgica_RED DEVILS ON A MISSION (Diablos rojos con una misión) _

Francia: VOTRE FORCE, NOTRE PASSION. ALLEZ LES BLEUS ! (Su fuerza, nuestra pasión. ¡Arriba Les Bleus!)

Inglaterra: SEND US VICTORIOUS (Envíanos victoriosos)

Croacia: "MALA ZEMLJA. VELIKI SNOVI" (Pequeño país, grandes sueños)

*Copa confederaciones

"7th element" es una canción de Vitas bastante adecuada para desfilar en pasarela por ritmo e instrumentalización.

Que la misma Chile regañara a su 2p indica algo muy fuerte.

Croacia apoyó a Serbia a pesar de que no pasó de la fase de grupos y lo de la felicitación a Ucrania dice que fue una broma.

en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos ;)


	7. Semifinales

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

 **Semifinales**

¿Qué tan importante es esta copa mundial del hambre? Las juntas globales se tuvieron que aplazar hasta nuevo aviso para molestia de jefes como el de Freddy.

Francia vs Bélgica (1-0) El 2p del francés finalmente apareció celebrando el triunfo.

Croacia vs Inglaterra (2-1) Veo a Rusia sonriente ante la victoria del croata, después de todo ellos son familia.

Menos mal que ninguno se fue a los cinco tiros, Francia y Croacia pasaron a la batalla final. Por ahora las personalidades más importantes asistirán pero el show de medio tiempo van a cantar los de la canción asignada por los de la Kugelzentrum, Rusia tiene mejores gustos musicales a diferencia de los encargados. Ahora que Francia llegó a la final, en su entrevista mencionó sobre la constancia y sin embargo su arsenal viene de las regiones del distrito CAF.

Les diré: En 1930 por temor a una guerra como la de 1914 surgió un torneo de naciones en el cual cada representación luchaba hasta llegar a ser campeón, ese torneo se llevaría a cabo cafa cuatro años. Uruguay fue la campeona inaugural venciendo a su hermana Argentina. Siguieron los Italia ganando dos torneos seguidos, hasta que un año después estalló la segunda guerra mundial. Después de estas dos guerras mundiales, se descubrió que era inevitable erradicar o contener la agresividad humana, así que surgió la Kugelzentrum para que los continentes se renombraran como distritos y toda la ira se canalizara en una especie de torneo donde se medía el potencial bélico individual y estratégico.

Es en 1950 cuando resurge el torneo llamado "Copa mundial del hambre". ¿Por qué "del hambre"? Porque mirar deja con hambre de más, porque los patrocinadores te dan sustento y buena fama a tu distrito aunque no te asegure que como anfitrión estés excento de pagar una deuda después de organizar el torneo… es más fácil ser participante a ser anfitrión. La ventaja de este orden es que hay intercambio cultural y bélico, ya que uno puede comprar el armamento en un distrito ajeno al tuyo. Eso es lo que Francia está demostrando. Pero no voy a dejar de lado a Croacia, es mi favorito porque es un tributo en busca de la redención. En los noventas fue multado por pelear con Serbia y los otros que formaban parte de una casa llamada Yugoslavia, es tan complicado de decir porque para ese entonces Chile y yo cambiábamos de jefe y de régimen. Una pena por Bélgica e Inglaterra, a ver si cumplen con la pelea y pagan la multa correspondiente por evitación.

*Existen muchas críticas sobre el origen de los selecciondos de Francia,

No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritis ;-)


	8. Tercer lugat

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

 **Tercer lugar**

Belgica vs Inglaterra (2-0) Aunque no quisieran atacarse, tarde o temprano ocurriría.

El vestuario para la entrevista seguía siendo el mismo, como si se hubiera ambientado en los años sesentas. Se veían tan bien que parecían una pareja sonriente a pesar de la batalla. A continuación relataré lo que recuerdo haber escuchado:

Hasta que por fin se animaron a demostrar su potencial —inició la entrevista— ¿A qué le tenían miedo?

—No es miedo —respondió el inglés— es estrategia, hay que guardar energías

—Coincido con Anglaterre

—Entiendo, ¿Cómo superaron la multa?

—Pagándola, ami, pagándola —rió Bélgica

—Tu hermano debe sentirse orgulloso de ti por llegar a tercer lugar. ¿No se guardan rencor el uno al otro?

—Of course not! —interrumpió el inglés— Somos muy buenos amigos y no nos importa ganar o perder.

—Estamos muy contentos por llegar más lejos que hace cuatro años.

—Muchas gracias por esta entrevista. Damas y caballeros: Bélgica e Inglaterra. Una lástima que no sean pareja, se ven tan atractivos juntos.

Cambiando de tema, quiero recordarles que tanto los 2p como los oficiales podemos convivir entre nosotros pero no en el mismo plano, es decir tenemos límite una hora para convivir, no podemos estar en un mismo sitio después de la hora o habrían consecuencias desde una infracción hasta la reasignación de rol. Los 2ps no podemos estar en las fotografías oficiales, reglas de protocolo. Sin embargo, se nos ha permitido apoyar a los tributos participantes pero no está saliendo como uno cree, a esperar en Qatar. Olvidé contarles, los tributos participantes tienen un comodín que se activa cuando son vencidos; unos para bien y otros para mal. Se sabe que hay dos países comodín con el siguiente enunciado:

"Quien venza a México, de cuartos no pasará; pero quien venza a Perú, en campeón se convertirá"

Le ha pasado a Argentina en 1978, cuando el peruano decidió solo ir al frente y sentarse mié tras que ella destrozaba el fuerte con seis cañonazos. Desde entonces Argentina trata a Perú con mayor agradecimiento.

Le ha pasado también a Argentina en 2006 y 2010, cuando venció a México. Casualmente es Alemania quien la vence. Este año le tocó a Brasil salir derrotado a manos de Bélgica.

Ha habido excepciones, como en 2014 cuando Holanda se "hizo el muerto" para engañarla y atacar el fuerte para darle apenas tiempo de volver y caer junto con las ruinas. No fue hasta que Argentina lo venció a lo "soda stereo" mientras cantaba "Ella usó mi cabeza como un revólver". Si Freddy hubiera puesto atención entendería la referencia.

Es probable que gane Francia o tal vez no, solo sé que cada quien se esfuerza por ganar.

No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos ;)


	9. Final

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

 **Final**

Antes de mencionar los resultados, debo contarles sobre qué les pasa a los que ganan la copa mundial del hambre: es sabido que , además de la copa, obtiene beneficios de los patrocinadores. También forman parte de un grupo exclusivo llamado "los profesionales", este grupo es convocado para hacer dos giras por los cinco distritos, el año de la copa en curso y el año anterior a la próxima copa.

Por ejemplo: si en 1998 gana Francia (y en verdad ocurrió), ese mismo año debe hacer una gira junto con el resto de los campeones (Brasil, Italia, Alemania, etc.) y en el 2001 se vuelve a hacer la gira para la copa del 2002.

Las reglas no impiden que los "profesionales" establezcan contacto con los tributos participantes o no. Es normal puesto que la mayoría son herederos del abuelo Roma (como dice uno de los Italia)

Ser campeón no es garantía de mantener el título, es sabido que los tributos ganadores del distrito UEFA no pasan de la ronda de simulaciones y los del distrito CONMEBOL a veces llegan más lejos… de octavos hasta subcampeón. Todo es dependiendo de qué tan "honorable" hayas llegado a ser campeón.

La final comienza con el discurso del presidente de la Kugelzentrum seguido de las apariciones de los finalistas. Todos, a excepción de los tributos del distrito CONCACAF y CONMEBOL están presentes, observando la pelea final. Este es el resultado:

Francia vs Croacia (4-2) Tal y como decía el enunciado: el que venza a Perú, en campeón se convertirá.

Esta copa mundial del hambre la ganaron los que realmente se esforzaron, los que tenían ganas de luchar no importara contra quién, los que tenían disciplina sin recurrir a extremos, los buenos ganadores: Francia, Croacia, Bélgica e Inglaterra. No, no basta con depender de un arma principal, de una actitud aparentemente positiva, de fingir debilidad o demencia.

La premiación y entrevista al campeón y subcampeón no se hicieron esperar. Francia salió vencedor en el evento de Rusia, todos admiraban su traje de Napoleón Bonaparte. A Croacia lo recibieron con una ovación de pie. Eso fue todo lo que vi justo cuando tocaron la puerta. Corrí a preguntar quién era y escuché que tenían una orden de arresto por interferir con los distritos CONCACAF Y CONMEBOL. Pregunté por Chile y ellos contestaron que estaba cesada, es decir en una celda sin comunicación. Eso quiere decir que a partir de ahora se referirán a mí con el nombre de Chile… Chile… Chile…

—Tierra llamando a Chile

El ambiente había cambiado, una parrillada en una casa Blanca de tejas rojas con arcos que dan la entrada hacia un amplio jardín. Al fondo se encuentran Argentina y Uruguay asando la chistorra y el chorizo en la parrilla mientras que Panamá y Colombia no dejaban de platicar sobre música. Perú se comunicaba por teléfono y Costa Rica ayudaba a colocar las salsas sobre la mesa junto con Brasil y Portugal.

—Vamos, Chile ¿En qué piensas? —interrumpió México.

—En nada interesante po'

—Bueno, te iba diciendo: ¿Ya viste que siempre sí se hizo la carnita asada?

—Pero ninguno sus equipos ganó y mi equipo no clasificó al mundial —replicó la chilena.

—¿Y qué? —dijo la mexicana— Cualquier ocasión es buena para reunirnos y ya todo está arreglado. Mejor vayamos a comer.

Una vez ya sentados en la mesa, Perú siguió hablando con Francia vía "Eskaipy":

—Merci beaucoup pour la félicitation mes amis

—De nada —contestó el peruano—nos alegra que ganaras

—¡Viva México "bribones"! —gritó el francés

—Ay no m...

—Mas grascioso no te podés ver, che —dijo Argentina

—Recitá el poema de Benedetti bo —dijo Uruguay

—Très bien! Sólo porque tus compatriotas trataron bien a uno de mis jugadores —aclaró su garganta y comenzó— "Mi táctica es…"

—Esperad, no empecéis sin mi que os traje el jamón

—Pues apúrate, llévate el jamón contigo y luego lo preparamos.

—Alors… ya que están todos: "Mi táctica es…"

Porque fútbol es fútbol, se gana y se pierde. Lo importante es divertirse y no dejarse llevar por emociones como la ira y la burla.


End file.
